True Story
by Aralyn187
Summary: A true story about a modern day miracle. Laid on my heart, and inspired by a song, I hope this story speaks to you who choose to read this.


**Author's note: Hello my readers, today I would like to make a more serious post. Firstly I would like to make it clear that I am a solid believer in Jesus Christ and he has placed this story upon my heart today, and I felt that I should share it with you.**

* * *

_**The following is an actual story, not one bit is made up, every bit of it is true, and has happened.**_

* * *

There was this teenage girl who needed to go out one day, she had a handful of errands to run, which would require for her to drive to her destinations.

She was a bit nervous about driving, she had only recently earned her license, and it was raining steadily all that day, the worst condition she wanted to drive in. But putting her worries aside she left under the slow shower of rain.

Midway through her trip she went to make a turn on the wet road.

To her horror the car's tires lost their traction on the slippery surface and her heart literally skipped a beat as the vehicle hydroplaned.

Her mind filled with panic as the car she had been in control of only seconds earlier did a full three sixty.

To her relief that was all that happened, after making a full rotation the car slowed to a stop. Looking around her the girl noticed that she had thankfully not hit anything or anyone.

To the right of the car, only inches away, was a telephone pole and a fire hydrant, and to the left a lane of traffic, next to the lane she had been intending to turn into before she had lost traction.

Gathering what bit of her nerves that were left, she slowly pulled the car forward and continued driving. But still shaken by the recent events she pulled into the nearest parking lot she came to.

Putting the car into park she ended up accidentally hitting the power button for the radio and she simply sat there as the music and lyrics made their way through the speakers.

_When I'm feeling all alone_  
_With so far to go_  
_The signs that know we're on this road_  
_Are guiding me home_  
_When the night is closing in_  
_Is falling on my skin_  
_Oh God, will you come close_

_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_  
_And I, I, I can't deny_  
_No I can't deny that you and right here with me_  
_You've opened my eyes_  
_So I can see you all around me_  
_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_

_When stars are hiding in the clouds_  
_I don't feel them shining_  
_When I can't see beyond my doubt_  
_The silver lining_  
_When I've almost reached the end_  
_Like a flood you're rushing in_  
_Your love is rushing in (your love is rushing in)_

_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_  
_And I, I, I can't deny_  
_No I can't deny that you and right here with me_  
_You've opened my eyes_  
_So I can see you all around me_  
_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_

_So I'll run straight to your arms_  
_you're the bright and morning sun_  
_to show your love there's nothing you won't do (nothing you won't do)_

_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_  
_And I, I, I can't deny_  
_No I can't deny that you and right here with me_  
_You've opened my eyes_  
_So I can see you all around me_  
_You light, light, light up the sky_  
_You light up the sky to show me that you are with me_

_(Oooh, oh , oh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh)_  
_That you are with me_  
_(Oooh, oh , oh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh)_  
_That you are with me_

There in that parking lot, the girl sat there with her head in her hands, crying. She knew deep down in her heart, God was there watching over her, talking to her, and letting her know that he was there. He had kept her safe when she lost control of her car, and now through that song he was speaking to her, letting her know that he was there for her.

As the tears slid down her face that girl bowed her head and prayed right then and there.

She prayed, thanking God for looking out for her, for loving her, and for reminding her just how much she was worth to him.

* * *

**Even in this day and age God works miracles, he looks out for those he loves, and he speaks to those that are ready to listen to him.**

**Now, some of you who will read this story will roll your eyes and think 'come on, like that really happened'. But let me tell you this did happen.**

**Now how would I know? Because, that girl in the story,** _was me_**.**

**I lost control, I heard God speak to me, and I know without a doubt that God is looking out for me every day of my life.**

**For those of you who are fellow believers, know that you are loved and never alone, and for those of you who don't believe, know that there is a God out there who loves you and cares for you and wants you to accept his son, who died on a cross, as your personal savior.**

* * *

_The song was 'Light up the Sky' by the Afters, and ever since this happened, I end up crying every time I hear this song._


End file.
